Different
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Callie Potter knew she was different, she didn't know how to act around her family who treated her differently.
1. Chapter 1

Callie Potter knew she was different from her brothers and sisters in more ways than one.

Firstly she was a squib.

* * *

Callie sat by the window of The Burrow waiting for the owl.

" Come on Callie. It's time for cake," Rose said, grabbing her arm. Callie let her cousin drag her into the kitchen. She sat at the table and her Gran put a cake in front of her. Callie blew out the candles and wished.

'I wish my letter would come.'

" What you wish for?" Lily asked, climbing on to her knee.

" It's a secret," Callie laughed.

" So have you gotten your letter yet Callie," Fleur asked.

" That's the best part of turning eleven. Getting your Hogwarts letter," Percy said.

" We'll have loads of fun Cal," Victorie, who was going into second year said.

Callie ran from the room before she could cry. She rushed outside and sat on the grass. Harry followed her out and sat beside her.

" I know now. I think I've known for ages. I just couldn't admit it," Callie whispered.

" There's nothing wrong with being a squib Cal," Harry said.

" To you. Even Mum treats squibs differently," she whispered, wiping hot tears from her eyes.

" But you're her daughter. And that's not going to change. Alright? So when we go home why don't we try and find out something about the muggle schools near home. Or would you prefer to go to boarding school?" Harry asked, looking at his daughter.

" I'd prefer to go to a boarding school I think. I don't want to have to face everyone more than I need to," Callie said.

" Callie, they won't treat you any differently. You're still clumsy Callie," he said and she smiled.

" Is there any chance I'm a witch?" She asked.

" No Cal, there isn't. But you'll be fine. Trust me," Harry said. He stood up and smiled at his daughter. " I'm going back inside. Are you coming?" Callie shook her head and he began to walk back.

Out of his five children Callie was the one Harry worried about most. She was different to the others and always had been. She was extremely quirky and liked doing her own thing. She was so quiet that everyone ignored her most of the time.

Callie stared ahead of her, not looking at anything. She was thinking about what her life would be like now. She knew it would change everything she had ever wanted in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her fault her parents divorced.

Callie sat on the stairs. Her school had finished for winter break. James and Albus were still at Hogwarts and Lily and Darcy were still in their muggle primary school.

From her spot she could hear her parents yelling at each other.

" Ginny. You can't cut her off from the magical world completely. Take her to Diagon Alley."

" Don't be stupid Harry. I can't. Everyone stares at her because she's a freak."

" It's not her fault."

Callie heard something hit the kitchen wall then heard a pop as her mum left. She crept down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Harry was standing by the door with his fists clenched.

" Mum hates me now. Doesn't she?" Callie whispered.

" Of course not," Harry said, Callie stared at him, emerald eyes meeting emerald eyes. " Maybe a bit."

" She's going to ignore me when James comes home anyway," Callie said. " So I'll do the same to her." Harry laughed at his daughter.

* * *

It was at mid term about two months later Callie found out. She was walking through London with Harry who had taken her to see a show in the theatre.

" Cal, me and your mum have decided to get a divorce," Harry said. Callie stopped in the street and Harry took her into the nearest coffee shop.

" Because of me?" She asked.

" No, not because of you. We just don't get along anymore," Harry said.

" What's going to happen to me and James and Al and Lily and Darcy," she asked.

" One gets three and the other gets two. So you'll be with me and James will be with your mum. Al and Darcy will stay with us and Lily will go with your mum," he said.

" So I won't see them again?" Callie asked, she fiddled with the button on her shirt nervously.

" You will every so often," Harry said and she nodded.

" Who else knows?" She asked, looking at him.

" The Weasleys and you. Remember Callie, you're nearly fifteen, you have to stay strong for the others," Harry said.

" I know... Dad, when are you going to tell the others?" Callie asked.

" Well your mum is planning to start moving out next week. So we were going to get James and Al out of school tomorrow and keep the girls off and explain," Harry said.

* * *

" It's all your fault. You stupid squib." James' words still echoed in her head. It was Easter now. The Potters weren't going to the Burrow. Instead they were just having a nice meal at home.

Callie's mind drifted as she set the table.

" Callie. I can't cut lamb with two forks," Teddy laughed, as he looked at the terribly set table.

" I can't even do that right," Callie mumbled.

" Don't worry. You've a lot on your mind," Teddy said, taking the cutlery from her hands.

" What do you think of squibs?" Callie asked.

" I don't know. They're just people with no magic. There's nothing wrong with being a squib. Don't listen to what James says," Teddy said. Callie nodded and stood as Teddy finished the table. He walked over and hugged her.

She looked at him and smiled.

" Your hair's pink. Why?"

" I don't know. I don't like pink." His hair quickly changed back to blue.

The two still stood extremely close. Callie could feel Teddy's breath on her forehead and she looked up into his amber eyes. He leaned down and...

" Teddy, Callie," Harry yelled. The two teens ran into the kitchen and laughed.

" Should we order pizza?" Callie asked.

" Good idea," Harry said.

" Go see what Darcy wants," Callie said. " I'll start cleaning." Teddy walked out of the room and Callie looked at her father. " What did you do?"

" I was trying to use magic. Then the pots boiled over and the chicken exploded," Harry said and Callie laughed as she grabbed a dishcloth.


	3. Chapter 3

She hated that everyone treated her differently.

" Happy birthday," Callie said as Darcy ran into her bedroom. Darcy slowly walked to her sister's desk.

" I got my letter. Read it with me. Cause Dad's away," she asked. Darcy held out her letter and Callie pulled her sister on to her knee. Darcy carefully pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. As Darcy read out the letter Callie closed her eyes to stop the tears.

Darcy could hear her sister sniffing behind her and she stopped.

" Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

" No, go on. I want to hear," Callie said with a smile. Darcy finished the letter then grinned at her sister.

" I can't wait to go," she said.

" You'll have loads of fun," Callie said. The two sisters sat quietly for a few minutes until Darcy asked what had been on her mind.

" Callie, do you wish that you were a witch?"

" No, not really. I like who I am and sure magic would be nice but it wouldn't really change anything," Callie replied. The front door opened and closed, Callie looked at her watch. " It's too early to be Dad. Go see who it is." Darcy jumped on to the floor and ran out of the room. Callie tidied the papers on her desk and walked downstairs. From the hall she could hear Darcy talking about Hogwarts. She walked into the living room and sat down, listening to what her sister thought the school would be like.

" How big is it?" She asked.

" Huge. The house would fit about three times into the Great Hall," Teddy said. Darcy stared at him and Callie smiled as she took in every word he said about Hogwarts.

Twenty minutes later Callie walked out of the room. She was used to being a squib but it annoyed her that she couldn't tell her little sister about Hogwarts.

* * *

The four Potters and Teddy walked through Muggle London to the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry stopped to talk to Hannah Longbottom the children could hear the whispers.

" She's a squib."

" Such a disappointment to the family."

" Not a surprise the Weasleys want nothing to do with them."

" I feel sorry for the other two. They must be so embarrassed." Callie ran out to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

" Don't listen to them," Albus said behind her.

" It's true though isn't it?" Callie whispered.

" We aren't embarrassed. You're the best sister in the world," Darcy said, hugging her.

" And you aren't a disappointment. You were head girl at Ferndale and you're going to be a teacher," Teddy added. Harry walked through the door and looked at them.

" What happened?" He asked.

" The usual," Callie said. " But don't worry. Cause we're here to get Darcy's wand." Harry nodded and tapped the brick wall. The entrance opened and they walked through.

" Where first Darce?" Albus asked.

" Can I get my wand?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie didn't realise how hard it was for everyone else around her as well.

When he was younger Teddy Lupin loved going to the Burrow and playing with Callie and Victorie. It got less enjoyable as he got older as he began to realise Callie was different.

When he got back from his second year at Hogwarts he didn't know what to say to Callie. When they were younger they could talk for hours about exploring the castle and what house they would be in.

* * *

Teddy sat in his bedroom staring at his birthday present for Callie. Andromeda Tonks entered the room and looked at her grandson.

" Teddy, we need to go soon," she said. " Now wrap that present."

" What should I say?" Teddy asked quietly.

" Happy birthday," Andromeda said.

" When she says she didn't get the letter," he said, staring at her.

" How do you know she won't get it?" Andromeda asked.

" She's never done any magic," Teddy said. Andromeda nodded and sat beside him.

" You can be there for her. She'll need her friends. And you can treat her the exact same as usual," she said.

* * *

Teddy walked into the garden with two plates of cake in one hand and a milk bottle in the other. He sat beside Callie and put the cake in front of her then waited for her to speak.

Callie was staring into the distance she wasn't sure what just happened. Her dad talked to her about muggle schools because she was a squib.

" Did you know?" Teddy looked at her, unsure if she had spoken. When Callie looked to him for an answer he nodded.

" I had an idea. But it doesn't make a difference Callie. We'll still be best friends. Now eat your cake or I'll eat it," Teddy said.

" You'll still write to me. Won't you?" Callie asked.

" Why wouldn't I?" Teddy replied.

" Because I'm a squib and I'm a disappointment," Callie said, rubbing her eyes but Teddy didn't miss the tear on her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

" It's not fair," she said, through her tears.

" Life isn't fair. You'll do good at Muggle school," Teddy said. " You can teach me and I'll teach you about History of Magic and Arithmacy and Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I've always want to know more about that Fisic subject." Callie laughed and looked up.

" It's Physics."


End file.
